Shattered
by star2000shadow
Summary: Fanfiction is taken from Youtube's YunJae Shattered part's 1-5 by the talented r3dc1nc1n . feel free to go look it up. this story is centering around Severus Snap as the main character. everything else is up in the air. though Voldemort IS the bad guy.


Shattered

Unknowen / Severus Snape

By:star2000shadow

Chapter One: Chains

Part: A

Genre:

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's not mine, don't sue, considering im broke enough i had to borrow my brother's computer to even get this up.

ALL Spelling error's are mine.

Warnings for this chapter: swearing. Physical Violence. Sexual Violence. NC-17 To at least NC-20 please. you have been warned.

warnings for this story: AU, OOCness, possible Yaoiness

Author notes: If You've ever Watched r3dc1nc1n's (YunJae)Shattered Music Videos..then you'll probably be able to fallow the storylien and suggest ideas. if you've watched it, I'd go and look it up on Youtube. under the above 'r3dc1nc1n' and watch it. it is a good series. but warning only for those Yaoi tended. i tend to think of severus as JaeJoong or is it YunJae whateve ras Jae the leader of the film Shattered.

Advertisement: and Im looking for a beta, as everyone can tell my writeing.. not the best. so if you'd care for a position as a beta I'd be apreciated, or hell if you wish you could give me hints on where this story should go. Or idea's anyways. I like ideas I can work into the story line.

Responses:

Now on with the show..

The sun shone brightly as severus stood in some muggle clothes. beatle black eye's hidden behind a pair of large sunglasses, long black hair hidden underneath a black cap. his pale skin seeming to stand out in the clothes he had chosen. a long sleved black and white striped Shirt and jeans. while he wasn't used to wearing them it wouldn't be the first time he had woren them. glanceing around he pulled a medical mask out of his pocket and pulled it onto his face, hideing the lower half of it from the world. he pulled his book bag up higher onto his shoulders as he begain walking down the street towards the bus deport. trying not to flinch from other peoples touches. He had on a pair of jeans, toren on one knee and a pair of tennis shoes as well. all of his clothes where slightly woren. he knew if he was caught before escapeing that he'd be punished. hell probably beaten or put under the Cruciatus Curse if he was lucky. head down he begain to walk a bit faster and then paused when he saw two of Voldemorts henchmen, blood drained from his face. but he kept moving forward, hopeing they wouldn't know it was him. he walked past them and his hope was dashed as he felt a hand grab his shoulder, the one on which his bag of personal things, the only things in the world he cared for, and he was jerked around the bag jerked off his shoulder in the same motion. he went to reach for it and was tripped by the second Man with the first and landed on the ground hard. grunting at the painfull landing.

"Do you Think that by wearing that mask We can't Recognize you?" the question had him starting to crawel backwards, fear drenching him.  
"You really have guts to try and escape, don't you?" the next thing he knew they moved to ethir side of him and jerked him to his feet, or tried to but he fought, putting all his weight downwards..  
"No, Let me go..!" why wasn't anyone doing anything damn it clearly he did NOT want to go with these two men..

hell was even terrified of them. They ignored his cries as he was dragged to his feet by force and soon found himself in a car that was going back towards the place he had tried to escape. Severus felt terror wash through him.  
"The boss is Awefully mad at you snape for trying to escape.." came the taunt. "He might even let us all play with you.." the words made the chill climbing his spine even colder.

"as long as we don't destroy that pretty face of yours." he huddled in the back seat, his knees drawen to his chest, head bowed as a few tear's rolled down his cheeks. he wanted freedom. was that to much to ask for? he wanted to be loved..  
to be able to say no to sexual contact and have his wishes obeyed. 'who am I kidding.. a whore has no rights..' he thought with just a bit of dispair. they reached the warehouse where he knew his 'owner' was and he was dragged out of the back of the car and shoved towards the steps leading up to the door. he stumbled fell and was dragged up with another hard shove towards the door again. He moved as fast as he could up the stairs and into the building,  
when what he wanted to do was spin on his heel and run away.

he heard the thud as his bag was dropped near the door and saw the circle of men, terror washed through him anew and he started to back up but was shoved forward. he wasn't sure for how long it lasted but he was shoved round and round, sometimes hit with fists.. kicked.. punched or just plain beaten to the floor with bats or anything else they could use well without killing him or at least not injureing him beyond the abilitys of a healing potion. he laid there fighting for breath.

Blood trailing from his mouth. he'd seen Voldemort a time or two but had beleaved he wouldn't stop it. then he heard voldemorts chair slamn backwards and his steps echoeing in the suddenly silent room towards him. causeing his stomach to knot up so tightly Severus thought he'd be sick.  
Suddenly a hand grabed his shirt front and dragged him into a sitting position to face a crouching Voldemart. "How dare you try and run away from me." came the cold almost sibilent words.  
Severus couldn't think of anything to say and so chose the better part of survivel and apologized even though he knew he damn well didn't mean it.

"I...I'm S..s..sorry.." he got out, coughing painfully on the end of Sorry.  
"Sorry? Saying Sorry is not enough!" was snapped back at him.. a hint of anger laceing the tone and the words. suddenly a fist slamned him upside of the head sending him slamning tot he ground where he laid gasping as tear's fell a new. he was dragged into the room he was put into when he was bad and forced to strip. then he was dragged barely able to stand into the bathroom and washed up and then shoved back into the room proper and onto the bed where the collar that was magicaly operated was snapped around his thin throat.. and left there for hours. his heart almost shattering as he knew what this ment.

He'd have to service someone. and not soneone who'd care if they hurt him in the process.. after all Magic could do so MANY things, or keep a person alive..  
He laid curled on his bed sobbing. curseing the day his father had given him to voldemort to pay a family debt.


End file.
